criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Murder Around The Clock
Murder Around The Clock is a case featured in Criminal Case as the 113th case of the game and the 21st case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3). It takes place in Wealthy Street, district of Fario. Plot Following the shocking information from Madison that gold hourglass is a real thing, the player with Mia when to the train station to check possible Dionisio's deposit box, but once they arrived to the train station the team faced with another body, this time tied on the Fario's clock. Once the team took the body off the Clock, they recognized her as a chemistry student and young adult movie star Melania Leroux. Soon after the team determined the identification of the victim, the team discovered that she last time spoke with her brother, news reporter Louis Leroux. A while later the team also interrogated victim's friend Chelsea Bloom and chemistry teacher William Blanco. When the team went to Matilda for the report, she told the team that whoever killed her knew their job and that is very skillful with knots. Back to the station, John approached the team telling that that a crazy woman in front of the station and that she tells everyone who Melania's killer is. They went outside to interrogate the lady and found that she is Misty Mistfist, a local fortune teller who told the team that she was in good relations with the victim and that she knew that she often went to the old part of the district to get some drugs as she was more-less a drug addict. Full of doubts, the team carefully went to the old part of the district where they found that Bruno Filipovich was the boyfriend of the victim. The team interrogated Chelsea about the drugs. She confessed that she indeed got in touch with them but all because of the victim who made her to consume them. Mia and the player needed to back to Misty once they discovered that she was selling curses to the victim. She said that she sent her curses only became she mocked her job and questioned her future telling powers. After finding that Louis had a fight with the victim they approached him for another time. He said that he just couldn't stand her sister for ruining the family's reputation taking various offers so easily and being so naive that she even get into the flows of drug addiction and how he discovered in touch with secret cults and satanistic rituals. Not so long after the team start to recap the case the team heard on the news that Fario's Clock and their murder weapon has blown up. The team quickly went there only to find that on the bomb planted on the clock is DNA from Bruno. Bruno told the team that he maybe dated a criminal, or wannabe criminal, but that he wouldn't sabotage the investigation just like that. Mia and the player went to speak to William again once they confirmed that he kept victim's blood in a vial. He said that the victim gave her blood to him as a sign of a friendship. When the investigation hit the climax the team finally arrested William Blanco for the murder. William denied accusation telling the team that he would never kill anyone, but after all evidence was shown to him he confessed, telling the team that she is the one who need to be blamed, not him. He confessed the team that the victim was his precious jewelry, someone who couldn't be replaced. He said that he got an order by Nerocius to find a new intern for him to help him into the creation of different new drugs for Operation Deltoidus. He said that Melania was a best choice he ever made. He told the team that she had a big knowledge about drug production and that he learned more from her, then she from him, but that eventually she started to work aside and instead of serving for LUMIA's purposes she decided to put her knowledge for someone else, the biggest rivals of LUMIA. Eventually, she quit the job as a drug maker, but on the top of everything he said that she tried to kill him with his own product so he would've never be able to spit Nerocius her secrets. Because he felt betrayed by the victim and in fear what Nerocius and Aquacius would do if they find that he let the person who knew everything about Deltoidus he decided to punish her for her crimes and make that publicly as warning to society and other LUMIA members. In order to clean suspicious from himself he used gloves while planting the bomb inside the clock and used a skin cell from her ex boyfriend the got by scratching Bruno "accidentally" during one of his shifts. Judge Lawson sentenced him to 25 years in jail for his crimes. Post-trial, Diego slammed into the station, approaching the player, telling them that he isn't dead. Barb told him to calm down and that they will speak to him about that. She asked him on who he means on what he said that he saw Solomon Krause who was supposed to be dead, but that he is totally alive as he saw his lurking around the old corner of a district on what the team laughed at him and as they told him that he started to hallucinate. The player agreed to investigate with him and they went to search the old path once again but only things they found there was a smartwatch and torn article. After restoring the article the team saw an interview with biogenetics engineer Dr Ronald Crazy who praised his work that he can reincarnate people using blood of neo-humans. The team went to question him about his works on what he just laughed telling the player and Diego to mind their own business and that things he does is a science and that soon the humanity will be immortal and immune on anything which will make them the rulers of the universe and beyond. When Arif Hassan and Madison finished the analyzes of a smartwatch they told the team that whoever wore it is very old to understand modern technology but that they indeed knew to set up a GPS to the train station. Diego and the player went to the train station where they found a strange old man wearing a leather jacket and hoodie. Once they approached to speak with him, both Diego and the man got disgusting expressions for each other. The man looked at the player and told them that is nice to see them again and asked how they don't remember Solomon Krause, the almost ruler or Fario. Diego almost got into a fight with him, arguing with him about how he is alive when he personally watched him dying under his feet. Solomon told him to stop being the idiot pointing on the article that the player found near smartwatch and with words Operation Deltoidus. Right after that, Solomon laughed and vanished, causing Diego's anger to grow and to eventually hit one of the lockers at the train station where two pieces of paper fall down. Two pieces of paper who was a two pages of Dionisio's diary where he described that he met Nerocius in 1999 and that Nerocius is a very nice man who will eventually help him to take over the entire globe with LEGION and LUMIA starting with the city of Fario and Europe, but that he need to find enough stupid person to start a phase one by opening a brothel that will be used a cover up and that the operation need to start when one of the powers, EU stop to exist. In the meantime, Mia requested a help from the player. Excited, she said that her childhood friend Elvira Milton back in town and that she can't wait to see her again. She told the player that she wants to prepare something for her, something gothic just like her but that she isn't sure what kind of party that should be. The player suggested that they can go and check with Chelsea if she knows because she is often on parties. Chelsea told the team that she knows exactly what is needed for her. She told the team that party is a nice idea but also that she and Mia need to spend a time together which they lost while they were separate. She told Mia that she has a two tickets for the most luxurious spa center in the city but while visiting it she dropped it somewhere. The player and Mia told her to not worry before they head to the spa to find tickets. After successfully finding them, Mia asked the player for one more favor to come with her to make her a company until Evila come. Once Elvira come Mia wave at her before running to hug her. Once they calmed their feels Mia showed her tickets for a spa. Elvira wasn't too willing to there but Mia told her that they don't go to any spa and that they also have a section for goths, she accepted. Later, a department was oddly quiet as Mia took a two days off to spend time her bestie, when eventually Daniel ran to the player telling him that Diego's Desk is empty and that only things he found on the desk was his badge, a gun and a note "Adios". Daniel and the player went to Chief Loukas to ask him if he knows anything about that. Chief was in shock to know that someone like him would've go without any warning but he also said that the team should not tell about this to anyone, turning to Daniel and the player, wanting from them put their badges on a desk and put hands on them, swearing in their career's that they won't tell this to anyone ever and let Diego's resignation be a secret until their death. After they came out, Barb approached the player telling them that Sandy just called to report that from one of the houses near the brothel where she has undercover operation, a couple of gunshots were heard... Summary 'Victim' * Melania Leroux (Found strangled on Fario's City Clock) 'Murder Weapon' * Clock 'Killer' * William Blanco Suspects LLerouxC21SFB.png|Louis Leroux CBloomSFB.png|Chelsea Bloom WBlancoSFB.png|William Blanco MMisfitSFB.png|Misty Mistfist BFilipovichC21SFB.png|Bruno Filipovich Quasi-Suspect(s) DDiazQC21SFB.png|Diego Diaz MDiazQC21SFB.png|Mia Diaz RCrazyQSFB.png|Dr Ronald Crazy SKrauseQSFB.png|Solomon Krause EMiltonQSFB.png|Elvira Milton RLoukasQC21.png|Roy Loukas Killer's Profile * The Killer eats donuts. * The Killer knows knot making. * The Killer drinks champagne. * The Killer wears a badge. * The Killer has a bee sting. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Train Station (Result: Victim's body, Sport bag, Newspapers; Victim identified: Melania Leroux) *Examine Sports bag (Result: Photo; New Suspect: Louis Leroux) *Examine Newspapers (Result: Threatening letter) *Inform Louis about her sister's death (New Crime Scene: Spa Center) *Investigate Spa Center (Clues: Wallet, Backpack) *Examine Wallet (Result: Torn driving license) *Examine Torn driving license (Result: Driving license; New Suspect: Chelsea Bloom) *Examine Backpack (Result: Notebook) *Examine Notebook (Result: W BLANCO; New Suspect: William Blanco) *Ask Chelsea Bloom about her relationship with the victim. *Speak to William Blanco about the victim. *Analyze Threatening letter (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer eats donuts) *Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer knows a knot making) *Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Ask Misty Misfist what she is doing (Profile Updated: Misty eats donuts; New Crime Scene: Old Path) *Investigate Old Path (Clues: Drug baggies, Security camera, Trashbag) *Examine Drug baggies (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Chelsea's fingerprints) *Examine Security Camera (Result: CCTV) *Examine Trashbag (Result: Victim's ruby heart) *Question Chelsea about her fingerprints on the drug baggies (Profile Updated: Chelsea eats donuts and knows a knot making) *Analyze CCTV (12:00:00; New Suspect: Bruno Filipovich) *Analyze Victim's ruby heart (06:00:00; Attribute: The Killer drinks champagne) *Question Bruno about her conversation with his ex girlfriend (Profile Updated: Bruno eats donuts and knows a knot making; New Crime Scene: Baths) *Investigate Baths (Clues: Mobile phone, Bath stuff) *Examine Mobile phone (Result: Phone) *Examine Bath stuff (Result: Fortune cookie) *Ask Misty why she cursed the victim (Profile Updated: Misty knows knot making and drinks champagne) *Analyze Phone (06:00:00) *Question Louis about her fight with her sister (Profile Updated: Louis eats donuts, knows a knot making and drinks champagne) *Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Destroyed Clock (Clues: Clock, Pile of rocks) *Examine Clock (Result: Bomb) *Examine Bomb (Result: Bruno's DNA) *Examine Pile of Rocks (Result: Vial) *Demand answers from Bruno why is his DNA on the bomb used to blow up murder weapon (Profile Updated: Bruno drinks champagne) *Analyze Vial (12:00:00) *Question William why he held a blood of the victim (Profile Updated: William eats donuts, knows a knot making and drinks champagne; New crime Scene: Abandon Structures) *Investigate Abandon Structures (Clues: Coiled Rope, Wooden Box) *Examine Coiled Rope (Result: White cream) *Examine Wooden box (Result: Bomb equipment) *Analyze White cream (12:00:00; attribute: The Killer has bee sting) *Analyze Bomb equipment (15:00:00; Attribute: the Killer wears a badge) *Arrest the Killer, NOW! *Go to Lustful Shadows 3! Lustful Shadows 3 *See what problem Diego have. *Investigate Old Path (Clues: Torn papers, Smartwatch) *Examine Torn Papers (Result: Article) *Examine Smartwatch (Result: Smartwatch) *Question Ronald Crazy about his sick experiments (Reward: 20 000 coins) *Analyze Smartwatch (06:00:00) *Investigate train Station (Clues: Strange OldmanKrause) *Demands answers from Solomon how is he still alive! *See how you can help Mia *Ask Chelsa for the help about the surprise (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Spa Center (Clues: Faded cards) *Examine Faded cards (Result: Spa Center reservations) *Go with Mia to pick up Elvira at the train station (Reward: Pentagram tattoo) *Inform Chief Loukas about Diego's resignation! *Move on to the next crime! Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Wealthy Street